


Vintage Cars and Motorbikes

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Series: Alternative Universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Engineer Castiel, Engineer Dean, Feminization, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smutty filth, Submissive Dean, Top Castiel, but not really?, dominant cas, exibitionism, i think, kinda dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: Prompt-I want Dean to be an army mechanic/engineer fixing military vehicles etc. He's presented late, at like 20. Everyone thought he'd be an alpha or beta because of his size. Cas should have a darkish streak, in terms of taking what he wants whenever he wants it, sexually, from omegas. Any omega he has as a partner will be thoroughly dominated and sexually owned/objectified. So after Dean presented as omega, he hid it, blockers, suppressants the works. Binded down newly developing breasts... So low self worth, thinks he's a freak, hates the curves he can see under his baggy clothes, hates his breasts, compensates with his brash, mouthy attitude. Cas can be a Commander or head engineer. He spots Dean, they hit it off, have been "frienemies" for about 3-4 years, Cas doesn't know Dean's an Omega., thinks he's a mouthy beta he wouldn't mind putting in his place. Secretly in love with each other. I want Cas entering a rut and triggering Deans heat. Dean takes off in terror. Cas chases in full alpha-ed out hunt mode. Sex happens, obviously.Just read the damn fic.





	1. Frenemies and little crushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasdeviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasdeviel/gifts).



The beautiful voice of Led Zeppelin was cut off as he shut the alarm. Groaning, he stretched his limbs, his muscles were sore and he was extremely tired, but duty called. This was going to be his third year as a mechanical engineer for the army. It was his duty to make sure the vehicles were all properly fixed, and that he’d be able to develop much better jeeps and tanks for the soldiers.

His cold feet hit the floor as he made his way towards the washroom. His daily routine was usually boring; brush his teeth, use the toilet, eat breakfast, get changed, then go to work. This has been the case for the past couple of years.

He had graduated from Missouri University of Science and Technology. It was unusual for omegas to go to universities since they were quickly mated and turned into good breeders as soon as they hit their first heat around their teenage years, but Dean had been one of the (un)lucky ones. He had hit his first heat when he was 21, his family shocked to find out he was an omega. He knew though. He knew he was likely to be an omega because of his… submissive tendencies and uh.. his private parts, which he did his best to hide. He was ashamed of his abnormal body; his tall frame, the broad shoulder, strong arms much suitable for an alpha rather than an omega. One would only know his body was of an omega if they could see his plump chest, his curvy torso, his small cock above his vaginal opening, and the slick opening of his backside.

He hated it.

He bound his chest, wore baggy clothes and loose jeans to make sure no one would ever find out that he was an omega. Let them think he was a beta, that was much better. At least Betas were treated with much more respect in the society.

He let out a sigh as he began to get dressed.

This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

As he was stepping into the building, he spotted a Honda CBX. He knew who that motorbike belonged to.

Castiel Novak.

That arrogant, beautiful son of a bitch has been getting on his nerves since he first started working here. He didn’t know what was it about him that made Dean want to snarl and get naked at the same time. It was confusing.

“Day dreaming again, Winchester?” The rough timber of the voice made Dean turn around. Of course Castiel was watching him. He always seemed to be watching him. It was honestly a bit creepy at first but he got used to it soon. Something about the intense gaze made Dean shiver.

“None of your damn business, Novak,” snarled Dean. It didn’t do anything to wash off the smirk on Castiel’s face. Actually, he might have smirked even more. Bastard.

“Well, seeing as how I’m your superior, I think it is my business to know why you’re slacking off.” The smug look Cas gave Dean made him want to punch and kiss the jerk at the same time. Damnit!

“I was just getting to work,” murmured Dean. “No need to get your panties in a bunch.”

“Panties are not my thing, but they would look good on you I suppose.”

Fuck.

Dean was definitely not blushing. Not at all. It was just hot with him wearing the jacket and all, that’s all.

“Stop thinking about me in panties, pervert. They’re not my thing either.” _ Liar,  _ supplied his brain helpfully.

“Pity,” Cas said, the smirk still evident on his face.

His relationship with Cas was complicated. They were friends but at the same time, enemies too. The always knocked heads and constantly got on each others nerves. Dean did kind of have a crush on him… But you couldn’t really blame him! Castiel was honestly so beautiful and dominating. He was basically every Omega’s walking fantasy. Not that Cas knew Dean was an Omega. He was pretty sure Castiel thought he was a bratty little beta, and that was perfectly fine with Dean. Kind of.

Dean sighed again as he set off to work on the new project, the LAV-25. It was almost done but he was in charge of the group going through the vehicle to make sure it would be safe for use. If it wasn’t then they’d have to tear it all off and start again, and that would be a hassle. He hoped it would go without a hitch.

Victor, Gordon, Jo, and Dean were all making sure the engine wouldn’t give up on them when Castiel walked in.

Castiel was the Chief engineer and was in charge of making sure everything and everybody worked appropriately and efficiently. He was good at his job, really good. He was a good boss too albeit a little dickish at times.

“How’s it going?”

Cas’ brows were scrunched up as he listened to Victor give the updates on the machine. He nodded every once in awhile and asked a question here and there but otherwise kept quiet. 

“Alright. We should be done with this today itself. Good job, guys. You all worked really well and I appreciate it.” The small smile Cas gave made something flip in Dean’s stomach. He was probably just hungry. Yeah, that was it. “I’ll let you get back to it. I have updates to send. You can all go home early today after you’re finished.” With that Cas and his perky ass left the room.

Gordon let out a whoop.

“Finally! This project has been killing me. I can’t wait to relax. We should all go to the roadhouse to celebrate.” Victor, Jo, and Dean were all quick to agree. Nobody was about to object to good booze and greasy burgers.

“Okay, let’s wrap her up guys! As soon as we get the paperwork done, the sooner we can get out,” Victor said. The rest of them groaned. Working on an engine for months was fine. Paperwork was hell. Oh well. Every job has its demons.

Dean still wasn't sure if Castiel was his demon or angel.


	2. This is why you don't drink, Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a bit of a bonus chapter because I was bored. But Sam is in here for a bit, so yay!

Waking up on Saturday was hell. His head hurt, his stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself, the light was too much, and his entire body was in pain.

The team had gone out for drinks yesterday just like they had planned, but a couple of drinks turned into taking shots after shots and it was just downhill from there. He doesn’t even remember how he got home. He remembered Castiel coming out for drinks too and Dean tried to ignore him by focusing on the bartender and the drinks he brought to Dean.

Fuck. He needed about 8 cups of coffee, tons of food and plenty of Advil.

Speaking of food… was that bacon he’s smelling? Was Sam making breakfast?

He slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked towards the kitchen, scratching his stomach absentmindedly. Halfway through crossing the dining room towards the kitchen, he realized he was naked except for his boxers.

Crap.

He ran back to his room quickly, shutting the door and sighing as he did so. He didn’t want his little brother to see… all that.

He took out his binder from the closet along with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and puts them all on. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure that he wasn’t revealing too much to scar his little brother and when he was satisfied with it, he walked out.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw that the coffee was already made. He went straight towards it and poured himself a cup.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Sam’s voice wasn’t even that loud but it still made Dean want to strangle him.

Groaning at his stupid brother’s cheeriness he barked out a, “shut up,” and started to sip his freshly brewed coffee, savoring the bitter taste. At least it tasted better than alcohol in his tongue.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Sam retorted. Dean gave a disgruntled answer to it.

“How did I get home anyway?” Dean asked after sometime. His memory was really blurry and his head was still screaming at him. He remembers some of the night but most of it is was just gone. 

Sam raised his eyebrow, “You don’t remember Cas bringing you home?”

Fuck. Nonononononononononononon!!

Dean elegantly croaked out a “Wha?”

The giant bastard just smirked at him and shrugged.

“You seemed pretty cozy clinging onto him. I think your exact words when he dropped you off was ‘You’re really strong and pretty, Cas.’”

Oh God. He really wanted to die right now.

“Shit,” Dean cursed. He put his face on his hand and groaned while Sam laughed at him. Asshole little brothers.

Fuck. He called Cas strong. And pretty. Fuuuuuck!

It’s not like it isn’t true but he didn’t want Cas to know that Dean thought of him like that! Great. Now how the hell was he supposed to act like he hated the other man’s guts? Damnit!

He should probably never drink ever again. Yeah. That’s what he’ll do.

“Please tell me he didn’t hear me.” He was sure that would be in vain, but still. It’s worth a try.

“Nope. He heard everything. He seemed pretty happy about it too. Sorry, dude, but your luck sucks.” Sam didn’t even sound sorry. Seriously, Dean needed another brother. Possibly one who is less of a health-nut.

"I hate you, bitch” Dean mumbled.

“I love you too, jerk.”

  
  


Dean’s phone rang while he was in the middle of cooking. He swiped without looking at who it was and crammed the phone between his shoulder and ear. 

“Hello. Dean Winchester here.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Fuck.

This day was not going well. First, he woke up with a hangover, then he had to live through his embarrassments of last night and now the reason for his embarrassment was calling him. Honestly? Fuck his life!

“Um.. Hey, Cas. W-what’s up?” He stammered out.

Cas chuckled. Dean involuntarily smiled at how nice that sounded. “Just wanted to make sure you didn’t die from last night.”

This is why Dean lo- liked Cas. Sure, he was stoic and a hard-head most of the time, but he was also caring and had the best of intentions at heart.

“I’m good. Almost thought I was dying today morning, but I managed to survive,” Dean replied. He heard shuffling from the other end and his brain was quick to respond that maybe Cas was taking off his clothes. Dean told his brain to shut the fuck up.

“Hm, that’s good. I’m glad you survived. Wouldn’t want to lose our prettiest engineer.” Dean almost dropped his phone into the bowl at the casual statement. Cas just called him pretty like he was stating that the sky was blue. ‘ _ Cas’ eyes are blue _ ,’ his brain chimed in. He chose to ignore it.  

“I should’ve known you were just keeping me around for my good looks.” Fuck. Why did he say that? Was he actually fucking trying to flirt?

“You’re not bad with your hands either, Winchester.” Dean could practically hear the smirk in the other man’s voice.

He did not need the mental image of him doing things with his hands to the other man. He did not. He did not need to think about Cas’ hands either. Strong hands that could probably- Shit. Too late.

He was definitely blushing now if he wasn’t before.

He let out a nervous chuckle.

“Thanks, Cas.”

Dean could imagine the smug look Cas had on his face now. He would be lying if he said he didn’t kinda like that look. But only a bit.

“I have to go. I’ll see you on Monday, Dean.” And with that Cas hung up.

Dean looked at the fading screen. Why was this his life? Why did Cas have to be so hot? Why couldn't he be one of those ugly, asshole Alpha's he didn't like?

He realized he should probably hop in the shower if he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Sam. He already embarrassed himself enough for a lifetime. 


	3. Unexpected expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence? Check  
> Dominance? Check  
> Hate myself for writing this? Check

Monday morning was a mess and a half to say the least. The sun was beating down on him, his alarm blaring loudly through his room. No matter what he did, he couldn’t forget about his unfortunate events all weekend, and he was gonna have to face Cas today. Well, fuck.

He got dressed in his nice, dark jeans that hugged his ass in all the right places and his Metallica t-shirt, throwing in one of his dark green shirts on top of it (it brought out his eyes, _shut up_ ). He was just dressing nicely because it was Monday and you should start the week as amazing as possible. It had nothing to do with the fact he wanted to impress Cas and wanted Cas to flirt with him more. Nope. That would be just pathetic and ridiculous and Dean _wasn’t_ pathetic and ridiculous. Denial was not just a river in Egypt apparently.

After he had a quick breakfast and harassed Sammy on his hippie eating habits and long yeti hair, Dean left for work.

So far the day was going good.

 

Dean should have known better. It started going to shit as soon as he entered the building.

The sight that greeted him when he entered the building was hectic and loud. Jo was yelling at Gordon for trying to make advances on her. Victor was trying his best to calm down Jo, but everybody knew that once Joanna Beth started it was unlikely of her to stop until she got what she wanted. The other workers avoided them and was chatting and gossiping among themself and Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Great. What a good day.   

Dean sighed. He could already feel the beginning of a headache forming.

Dean finally had it when Gordon tried to grab Jo again.“Guys! Guys! Could you shut the fuck up for one second?! Jesus!” He rubbed his temples slowly, trying and failing to will away his headache. Fuck Mondays.

“Mind your damn business, Dean! This bitch is going to learn how to respect me!” Gordon barked. His forehead was glistening with sweat and his hands were clenched in a fist by his side. Asshole.

“I’ll show you who the bitch is!” To say that Gordon had not been expecting the punch Jo threw at him would be an understatement. He cried out as blood started to seep out from his nose. Jo hissed as she retrieved her hand.

It all went to hell after that.

Gordon pulled Jo by the hair and threw her to the ground, Victor grabbed onto Gordon before he could do something and pulled him away while Dean pulled Jo away. Gordon then elbowed Victor and came straight towards Dean and Jo. Dean was sure he should’ve be on the floor by now, but when he opened his eyes he saw that instead of him, it was Gordon who was on the floor pinned by… Cas. Damn.

“You stay away from them!” There was a kind of righteous fury in Castiel. His voice was steady but commanding, his eyes were piercing through Gordon- demanding submission. If it were Dean there instead of Gordon he was pretty he would’ve already presented himself like a good bitch. Actually, he was proud of himself for not doing that right then and there. Point one for Winchester.

“Fuck off, Novak,” Gordon spat, his voice strained. It was clear that he was struggling to get away though. Castiel hand was tight around Gordon' throat, Cas' body pinning the other man down. Fuck if Dean wasn’t getting excited from the sight. The merry thought of how strong and powerful Cas was and how he could easily manhandle Dean was definitely going to keep Dean awake at night, even more so than usual.  

“You will show me some respect!” Castiel growled. His eyes were turning a bit red on the sides, his inner Alpha trying to get out.

Shit.

Dean couldn’t have stopped the whimper even if he had tried. Thankfully, everybody was too focused on Cas and his show of dominance to pay any attention to Dean and his inner battle.

All Castiel had to do was look at him and he’d be creaming his pants like a good little bitch. Fuck, at this point he wouldn’t even have to look. Just keep growling and they should be good.

Gordon seemed to get that he wasn’t winning this fight cause he dutifully averted his eyes and exposed his neck. A sign of submission.

Cas just put another Alpha into submission.

Fuck.

Dean needed to get out of here. This wasn’t good. He could already feel the slick forming. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He was on suppressants damnit! If anything, the suppressants should stop him from acting like an omega. That was the whole point!

It was too late.

Castiel must have picked up on the smell because the next thing Dean knew, Cas was turning towards him; his eyes were now red around the edges with tinges of blue inside, and Dean could smell the Alpha’s arousal in the air. It was thick and mouth-watering.

_Shitfuckshit._

“Uh, guys? I think you’re going into heat and a rut…” Dean barely registered Jo’s words. His mind was already going into Alert mode.

_This wasn’t supposed to be happening. He wasn’t supposed to be in heat. They weren’t supposed to know he was an omega._

Dean didn’t have much time to think about it though. Castiel had already stood up and was now advancing towards Dean.

Cas was going to chase Dean.

Dean’s mind went blank after that as he focused on running and giving his Alpha a good chase.

 _His_ Alpha.

He really was going into a heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... on a scale of one to ten how much do you hate me?  
> I promise the next chapter will be smut. Cross my heart and hope to die.


	4. Whatever Happens Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your smut, just like I promised.   
> Warning: This is absolutely dirty and filthy. It's also kind of dub-con(?) since they're in heat and rut and not thinking clearly, but don't worry they both enjoy it.

Fuck. How did he end up here?

One moment he’s breaking out a fight, the next  moment he’s running to get away from the full-on sex crazed Alpha.

He wants Cas to catch up to him. He wants Cas to take him right then and there. He wants everybody to see what a good little omega he can be for the alpha. He just wanted Cas.

He could hear the Alpha grunting behind him. If Dean turned around he could see that the Alpha was closing in on him.

Fuck.

When they got to the corner of the hallway, Dean turned left right into the room filled with machinery. He could see the confused and scared look people were giving him. They were clearing out of his way as he ran into the room. He didn’t care about any of them at the moment. All that was going through his head was  _ AlphaMateHeat.  _ As he got around to a table, Cas got to him.

Dean whimpered.

The alpha was growling at him, putting him into submission. Cas had his hand pressed against the back of Dean’s neck, holding him in place. His other hand was grabbing Dean’s hips quite painfully and bending him onto the table. Dean willing went. He could hear the people whispering in the background. The thought that they were going to watch him get fucked made him blush and made slick pour out of his hole.

God, he felt so empty. The slick made his jeans stick to his legs. He was clawing at the end of the table, his hands trying to grab onto something to give him a grip. He was sure he looked like a mess.  

Cas growled,  _ “omega.” _

The way Cas said it made it sound so dirty and Dean couldn’t help but whimper. So much for trying to keep it a secret. He was literally moaning like a bitch in heat.

“Alpha, please. Wa- want you. Please!” Dean could feel Cas’ hard cock through his jeans. Rubbing against Dean’s ass. The noise the Alpha made when he felt Dean’s slick soaked jeans rubbing against his hard-on was going to be in his spank bank for the rest his life.

Dean yelped when he felt Cas pull on his hair harshly. The pain combined with the pleasure was making him lightheaded. He wanted Cas’ big, fat cock in him now!

Thankfully, Cas had the same plans. He yanked down Dean’s jeans with minimal effort, his boxers gone along with it. The cold air that hit him made Dean shiver. His small cock was practically leaking precum all over the floor. He was soaking wet everywhere. Fuck!

“Look at you, so fucking desperate. Such a good bitch.” Cas’ rough, aroused voice made Dean shiver. Fuck, they hadn’t even started anything and yet Dean was so far gone. It was great.

Unexpectedly, Cas slapped his ass hard. Dean screamed. The pain was too much yet so little. His body was on fire. He could feel his hole clenching around nothing, so empty.

Cas growled at everybody around them, grabbing Dean possessively. Fuck, Dean almost forgot the audience. He could feel their eyes on the back of his head, enjoying the show. Dean couldn’t blame them. If it was him in their place, he would be watching too. Cas was way too hot in his Alpha mode; demanding, dominating and taking what he wants. Dean didn’t realize till now how much he loved being used.

Dean heard shuffling behind him and realized that Cas was pulling down his own jeans. Dean turned around just as Cas pulled out his cock from his boxers.

Fuck!

It was the biggest cock Dean has ever seen; long and thick and uncut. The tip was red and leaking fat drops of precum, the base was thicker from where the knot was. His mouth was watering just from thinking about that monstrosity in him. He wasn’t even sure it would even fit but Dean was gonna damn well try. He wanted to please his Alpha.

_ His _ Alpha. The heat really was clouding his head.

Without a warning, Cas plunged in two fingers into his hole. Dean shouted at the intrusion, but there wasn’t any real pain. His slick practically made it a easy glide. Dean blushed when he realized how wet he was, how much the other people could see. He thought it should’ve been humiliating but he only got turned on thinking about his Alpha using him as he wished.

By the time Cas pushed in another finger Dean was practically fucking himself back on the Alpha’s finger and moaning like a two dollar whore. He was so turned on he thought he was going to die. What a way to go.

Cas was huffing and growling behind him, grinding his cock against his ass but never pushing in. Every now and then, he would slap Dean’s ass with his other hand. Dean knew his ass would be on fire later.

When Cas decided Dean was prepped enough, he took hold of his hard cock and and lined it up over Dean’s wet hole. Dean braced himself when he felt the Alpha pushing in.

The burn was too much.

He felt like he was being split in two. Cas felt much bigger than he looked, and he looked  _ huge _ . Dean felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, his breath was ragged and his body was hot. But god, did he enjoy it. It was the best thing that Dean had ever experienced.

Cas had a bruising grip on Dean’s hip and his eyes were screwed shut. Dean was so tight and Cas’ cock felt amazing in the tight, wet heat. He sighed when he finally bottomed out.

When Cas was finally seated deep in Dean’s ass, he didn’t waste a second before he started thrusting. Cas’ eyes were now bleeding red with only a bit of blue left, his incisors were out and he was fully Alpha. Dean couldn’t do anything other than stay there and get thoroughly fucked. Not that he was complaining. His heart was hammering in his chest, his cock was trapped between his body and the table. His pussy was leaking wet and feeling empty too. Everything was too much. He was too full and too empty and he felt as if he was going to burst.

Cas grabbed Dean’s hair and yanked him back, so that Dean’s would be pressed against Cas’s chest. He lifted up one of Dean’s leg. Now in this angle, Cas’ cock was nailing Dean’s prostate with every thrust. Dean had to hold onto Cas’s neck so he wouldn't fall. It was an awkward angle but it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable.

“You’re so fucking tight, only for me. I’m gonna fuck you full, omega. Breed you up like a good little bitch!” Cas growled. Dean screwed his eyes shut, his voice hiccuping as he tried to talk. He could feel his orgasm on the edge.

Dean opened his eyes when he felt his Alpha intruding his torso. Cas was taking off Dean’s shirt and T-shirt, leaving him only in his binder. When Cas realized what was blocking his path, he snarled and ripped off the binder right of Dean’s chest.

Shit. That shouldn’t be that hot.

He was completely naked and exposed while Cas was still fully clothed. Dean’s body was glistening with sweat. His small cock was smearing precum on his stomach, his thighs covered in slick. It only got worse when he realized people were watching with hooded eyes, enjoying how Dean was getting utterly fucked.

Cas squeezed his small, plump chest; rolling Dean’s nipples between his fingers. Dean threw his head back when Cas pinched his nipples while nibbling on his neck. He could feel Cas’ other hand trailing down his stomach until it reached his cock.

“Alpha, please, please, please.” He wasn’t sure what he was begging for but Cas seemed to get it. He trailed his finger right below Dean’s penis, right to Dean’s pussy. The alpha parted his lips and slowly rubbed his finger inside.

And that was what finally did it. Dean shot out white ropes of cum right across the table, his voice hoarse from screaming. There were spots of white in his vision and he slumped back when he was done. Cas fucked him until his knot caught on, and he too was coming deep inside Dean.

The last thing Dean remembered before he blacked out was hearing others gasp and some even clapping. His Alpha tucking Dean against his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. what do ya think? Let me know in the comments!


	5. Showers and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, smut, fluff?  
> Also, I'm sorry I haven't posted in weeks. I've been busy. Whoops

The car ride back to Cas’ place felt like forever. It was completely silent except for the loud music blaring from the radio. Cas insisted on taking Dean’s car since Dean didn’t think he could handle sitting in a motorcycle in this situation. Cas was driving since Dean’s body still felt like it was in fire; every single part of him was hurting from their earlier activities. 

Dean wasn’t expecting the car to stop in front of a luxurious-looking two-story house. The house itself was white with brick walls accenting it, there was a neat front lawn peppered with flowers here and there. It was far from what he thought Cas’ house would look like. Not that Dean ever daydreamed about Cas’ house. Psh, no. Never.

“C’mon, Dean.” Cas opened his side of the door and came around and opened Dean’s door as well.  Dean blushed when Cas had to hold onto Dean because of Dean’s slight limping. By the smirk on Cas’ face, Cas wasn’t the slightest bit sorry for it. Smug bastard.

Cas had to let go of him to open the door and Dean immediately missed the warmth pressed to his side. Damnit! He was getting attached way too quickly. If he didn’t watch himself he was gonna dig himself deeper into this mess.

As Cas helped Dean into the house, Dean took a minute to familiarize himself with the surrounding. He was probably going to be here a week or more, might as well do the tour now.

The living room was spacious. There was a 3 set couch facing a flat screen T.V on the wall, underneath was a fireplace and next to it stood a tall shelf filled with books. The living room lead to the kitchen; there was an island in the middle and several cabinets above the stove. It all looked fancy to Dean.

“I’m not a bad cook, but I can’t do anything exotic.There’s plenty of stuff in the fridge and pantry if you wanna help yourself,” Cas said while nodding towards the the door next to the stove which Dean guessed was the pantry. At least he won’t starve. The dining room was next to the kitchen. There was a table in the middle of the room surrounded by 6 chairs, nothing too fancy. There were painting on the walls but no family pictures. Huh.

There was a stairway in the dining room, and Dean followed Cas up the stairs which he figured would lead to the bedrooms.

Dean winced every now and then and was muttering under his breath about how since he was in pain Cas should just carry him. Apparently Cas got tired of all the complaining halfway through the stairs and picked Dean up without any warning. Dean shrieked. Very manly, of course. His hands flew up to clutch Cas’ shirt, while Cas practically carried him like he weighed nothing.

“I swear, if you drop me I’ll murder you in your sleep.” It didn’t sound as threatening as Dean wanted to be seeing as how he was burrowing his head into Cas’ shirt. _ He smelled nice. _

He peeked up when he heard a door opening and soon they were stepping into what he assumed was Cas’ bedroom.

The walls were a light shade of blue. There were some painting scattered on the walls but it was otherwise left bare. The big king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, above it a window letting in all the sunshine. There was a nightstand on the left side and another bookshelf at the right. The closet was the right end of the room, right next to a small table where there was a cluttering of what looked like blueprints and document. It was simple and at the same time eccentric. It was just like Cas. Dean liked it.

“How about we take a shower?” Cas asked. When Dean nodded his head, Cas carried him towards the doors that lead to a fairly huge washroom. There was a tub on one side and a shower on the other. Dean immediately thought of Cas taking a shower while Dean took a bath. Dean shook the thought out of his head. This was not the time. They weren’t domestic.

He sighed.

Dean’s feet hit the cool tiled floor as Cas slowly set him down on the ground.

“Shower or bath?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. “Shower maybe? I might fall asleep if I get into the bath now.” Cas offered him a small smile. He then began stripping Dean, his long fingers unbuttoning the shirt with ease. Dean didn’t have the strength to fight, he enjoyed being taken care of.

When Dean was finally naked Cas stepped back to enjoy the view. Dean’s skin was glistening with sweat and some dried cum, which probably made him uncomfortable. There were freckles running down his whole body and it stood out when Dean blushed.

Dean cleared his throat.“Are you gonna stand there and stare or you gonna join me?” There wasn’t any bite in his voice, if anything he sounded relaxed. Instead of answering, Cas started taking his clothes off. Now it was Dean’s turn to stare. Tanned skin came into view, along with dark nipples and a strong body. It was exhilarating to watch Cas getting undressed in front of him. He was absolutely gorgeous. Dean blushed again. Damnit! Why was he the one always flustered?!

When Cas finally got naked, he offered his hand to Dean. Dean gladly took it, letting Cas lead him to the shower.

Cas adjusted the heat before pulling Dean along with him into the blissful shower. Dean let out a groan when he felt the water run down his back. He jumped a bit when he felt Cas slowly pressing into his shoulders, massaging all his knots. It felt great and Dean couldn’t help moaning when he felt the Alpha nipping at his neck. God, he could definitely get used to this.

Dean spread his legs so it would give the Alpha more space to get closer to him. He had to put his hands up on the wall in front of him when the Alpha started rutting his half-hard cock against his crack. At this rate, they would be getting more dirty than clean. Not that either of them were complaining.

“A-alpha. Want-want you,” Dean whimpered. He could feel slick pouring down his legs, the water making the glide easier. Cas growled before pushing into Dean’s already wet, sloppy hole.

Dean screamed.

It wasn’t painful but he was so full. Cas was still so much bigger and Dean wasn’t used to it yet. Cas set a fast pace and was brutally fucking into Dean.

“Such a good little whore. So fucking tight.” Cas hands were digging into Dean’s hips, it was sure to leave a bruise later. Dean was a mess. His mind was a jumble of  _ AlphaMateFuck.  _ His inner omega had dubbed Cas his mate no matter what Dean said. He wasn’t in any state to correct himself now. He could barely remember how to form words.

Cas’ hand found its way towards Dean’s chest. He grabbed a handful of Dean’s small tits, pinching his nipples and making Dean whimper.

Cas leaned towards his ears and whispered, “I’m gonna breed you full, Omega. Fill you good and make your tits full of milk. You’re my bitch now.”

Dean knew he was probably barren because of his size. It wasn’t usual for Omega’s his size to get pregnant, but, it was nice to pretend that he could be bred full of Cas’ pups. It was nice to pretend that this was all an everyday occurrence; that he could really be Cas’ omega, get knotted by Cas everyday, have his pups.  

He felt Cas’ knot tugging onto his rim. When he felt Cas wrap his hand around Dean’s stomach carefully, Dean finally came. Soon after, Cas was filling him up, his knot stuffed full in Dean.

The water had gone lukewarm now. They quickly washed off as much as they could while being knotted together. Cas held Dean against his chest while they waited for the knot to go down, in the shower. Finally, after what felt like hours, Cas slipped out of Dean with a hiss.  He rubbed them both with a towel and they walked back to the bedroom hand-in-hand.

Dean was exhausted. It was a surprise he hadn’t just fallen asleep in the shower. But, before he could drop dead onto the comfortable looking bed he knew he had to call his little brother and let him know that he was staying over at Cas’.

Dean sighed as he digged into his travel backpack. Cas was watching him from the bed, wearing only a loose pair of sweatpant. Fuck, if he wasn’t this tired he would’ve definitely went for another round but he knew he had plenty more opportunities. The thought made him giddy. At least for a couple of days he could pretend he belonged with Cas. 

He finally found his phone and dialed Sam’s number. After only three rings Sam’s voice rang out. “Hey, Dean.”

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean looked around the room before walking over and sitting on the chair on the corner of the room. “Uh, I just called to tell that I won’t be home this week.”

He heard the worry in Sam’s voice when he asked, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Dean smiled at the protective tone.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My, uh, suppressants failed and my heat hit while I was at work and I’m staying with... Cas for the week.” He hoped Sam would get it and wouldn’t make him explain why he was staying with Cas.

“Ha! You can finally get fucked by Cas. Or did you already do the do? Congrats either way, dude!”

Yeah, he got it. Little shit.

“Shut up, bitch. You’re just jealous,” Dean mumbled. He heard Sam laugh at the other end. 

“Sure, Dean. Make sure to come back home in one piece, okay?”

“Yeah, Yeah. Love ya, bitch.” The heat was making him emotional. Thankfully Sam didn’t tease him about it.

“I love you too, jerk.” They said their good-nights and hung up. Dean was so exhausted, he just walked right over to Cas’ inviting arms and snuggled right in.

“‘Night, Cas.”

Cas kissed Dean’s temple and pulled the blankets up over them.“Goodnight, Dean.” 


	6. Jealousy is a green-eyed monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm still alive and I haven't forgotten about this story. I just had a lot going on, but I finally have a new chapter.

The days after were spent fucking on every smooth surface they could find. Dean never knew sex could be this amazing and exhausting; his legs and ass were constantly sore, but he was also leaking all over the place and couldn’t get enough of the alpha’s cock. It was conflicting.

Even though the sex was mind blowing, Dean soon realized that his favorite parts were just sitting and talking with Castiel. There wasn’t much that Dean knew about Cas other than the fact he doesn’t like talking about his family (whenever they even so much as ventured to that topic, Cas immediately shut off), he has a weird love for burgers, and he is really cute when he laughs. Okay, the last one wasn’t exactly a fact, but Dean likes it okay? Okay.

Currently, Dean was sprawled out on the couch in his panties, a glass plug snug tightly in his wet heat, holding in his Alpha’s cum. He knew he had a dopey smile on his face, but he was too fucked-out to care. He didn’t know if he would ever get used to just having Cas all to himself. It was honestly so euphoric.

Cas had gone to the kitchen to fix them some lunch. Dean had offered to help, but Cas had just given him a small smile and told him to stay put. So, stay put Dean did. He was humming Metallica to himself when Cas returned with a tray filled with sandwiches, fruits, and some water and juice. Dean was too happy to even complain about the fruits.

“We’re running out of grocery. We’ll have to go to the store later,” Cas grumbled. Dean would’ve laughed at Cas’ grumpiness if he hadn’t found it so adorable (and that wasn’t a word he thought he would associate with a full-grown alpha). In the last few days, Dean had discovered that Cas didn’t like it when they had to stop their sex marathons to eat or sleep or go outside. Dean couldn’t argue. If he had his way, Dean would’ve made sure the Alpha’s cock was always in him, pumping him full of cum. But he had to resort to wearing a plug to keep the cum inside him at all times. Every time he moved, he could feel the plug shifting and the cum splashing inside him. It made him giddy and horny.

“The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come home and you can fuck me. Or maybe you can fuck me in the car itself.” The feral growl that Cas left out sent a shiver down Dean’s spine.

Dean shrieked when Cas surged forward and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

His hand immediately wrapped around Cas’ neck and Cas didn’t waste a second before hoisting Dean up. Dean moaned as Cas carried him to thei-Cas’ bedroom. Maybe the grocery shopping can wait.

* * *

 

To say that Dean had missed being in the impala would be an understatement. As soon as he got hold of the keys, he hurried towards the driver’s seat and started the engine. A huge grin split his face when he heard the familiar purr of the engine. Beside him, Cas was giving him an amused look.

“Should I be worried?” Cas asked. Dean rolled his eyes good-naturedly but smirked when he looked over at the alpha.

“Well, she  _is_ a thing of beauty,” Dean teased. Cas huffed but shook his head smiling as they drove off of the driveway.

The store was only a 10-minute drive away, but with the way Dean kept glancing at Cas instead of the road, Cas was surprised they even reached the store in one piece. Cas found a shopping cart while Dean parked the car somewhere closer to the store so they wouldn't have to carry all the bags too far. He waited for Dean at the front of the store and smiled when Dean came close and kissed him on the lips. It was a nice feeling.

“Okay, first thing on the list is milk,” Dean announced as he ventured through the aisles, his eyes tracking every single item on the rack. Cas thought it was adorable how concentrating Dean was on his task.

“Can I help you?” The voice belonged to a woman who looked like she was maybe in her late teens or early twenties. Her nametag indicated her name was Eve in bright red letters.

“Uh, no. We’ll be fine. We have our list.” Dean raised the piece of paper high and smiled at her as if to assure her he had it under control. “But, thank you.”

Eve wasn’t even glancing at Castiel and it boiled his blood for some reason. “Well, if you need _anything,_ just holler.” And with a wink, she walked away.

What. The. Fuck. Who the hell does she think she is?!

“Hey. Hey, Cas. You okay?” Only when he felt Dean shaking him did he realize that he was glaring at the retreating figure of the woman.

“She was flirting with you.” And that was the problem wasn’t it? She was flirting with Castiel’s property. She should’ve known that.

“Hey, it’s okay. She can flirt all she wants, it’s not going to affect me. Not when I have a really hot alpha with me.” Dean felt the alpha marginally relax and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. To be fair, it looked like Cas was two seconds away from maiming her. And even though that would usually get Dean all hot watching the aggressive alpha, they were in the middle of the store and people were watching. Dean would rather not have any police on his ass.

They finished buying everything on their list as quickly as possible without further interruptions, but when they walked towards the counter they found Eve standing there with a lazy smirk on her face. Goddamnit!

Dean made sure to hold his alpha’s hand as tightly and as visibly as possible. Wouldn’t want her to get any wrong ideas.

“Hey, handsome. Find everything okay?” The sly look she gave Dean made him shiver, and not in a good way. She looked like she was ready to eat him alive. Ugh.

“Yes,” Cas answered for him. Well, at least he wasn’t punching anyone. Dean was happy to just stay back and let the alpha have the reigns. Eve didn’t seem miffed about it, though. She just kept smiling at Dean as if a feral alpha wasn’t right in front of her. The girl had some balls.

Cas put the products on the counter one by one and waited for her to bill everything. When it was finally done, he pulled out his wallet, ready to pay. The sooner they leave the bet-

“You know, I get off in 20 minutes.”

That’s it.

He slammed his hands on the counter, making both Eve and Dean jump. “You listen here. Dean is mine! If I so much as see you look at him one more time, I will make you wish you were never born. Understand?!” Eve’s eyes were the size of saucers. Huh. Maybe she wasn’t as tough as she looked. As soon as she nodded, Cas collected all the bags and stormed out of the store with Dean silently following him behind.

The entire ride back home was quiet. Dean could practically feel the anger radiating off of Cas. As soon as they reached home, Cas walked out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Dean winced at baby’s pain. He contemplated getting all the grocery out but decided there were much more important things to take care of. He followed Cas into the house and up the stairs where he found the alpha sitting on his bed, his hands balled up into a fist on his lap.

“Alpha?”

Cas looked up at him, his eyes red around the edges, the alpha in him seeping through. Dean gulped at the sight. Cas walked over to where Dean was standing and fisted a hand through his hair. Dean whimpered at the pain, his body reacting to the alpha’s touch. He could already feel slick pouring out of him, his small cock was hard in his panties.

“You are mine, omega. And I’m gonna show you that,” Cas growled. With one swift move, he had Dean pushed against the wall, his lips attacking Dean’s. Dean could do nothing other than hold on to the alpha. He was still in heat and the omega in him was begging for release, for his alpha’s cock.

“Alpha, clothes.” That seemed to work. Cas ripped off Dean’s shirt and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and yanked it down. Dean tried to help but he couldn’t keep his hands off of Cas long enough to actually pull off his jeans, not that it seemed to bother Cas.

“You’re my bitch. Mine only.” Dean could barely register Cas’ words. It felt like Cas’ hands were everywhere. It was squeezing his breasts and pinching his nipples, it was gripping Dean’s ass, and it was pulling Dean’s hair. All Dean could feel around him was Cas. And Dean was so wet and aching from it.

Cas lifted Dean up and Dean quickly wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. The sheer amount of alpha strength Cas was giving off made Dean whimper. Cas walked over to the bed and carefully set Dean down.

“Present yourself for me, omega,” Cas ordered. Now, Dean would’ve usually turned beet red at the command, but currently, he could do nothing more than roll over and hoist his hips up, his cheeks pressed against the smooth material of the sheet. He made sure to lock his hands together behind his back, going completely submissive for the alpha above him. Cas wasted no time in pulling Dean’s panties down and soon enough, Dean felt the firm wetness of Cas’ tongue at his entrance. Cas was eating him out while his strong fingers were slowly circling around Dean’s pussy. Dean stood no chance.

Castiel pushed his finger into Dean’s tight pussy, the wetness making it easy for him. He could hear Dean’s muffled whimpers, and soon enough his other finger joined his first. Cas scissored Dean open while Dean kept begging for Cas’ cock, his face screwed up in pain and pleasure. When Cas thought Dean was open enough, he took out his cock from his pants and lined it up against Dean’s wet heat. He pushed it in with one long thrust.

Dean screamed.

Dean’s never had anything other than a few fingers in his pussy, but now there was a huge cock fucking vigorously into him and Dean wasn’t sure if he’d last that long. Cas was still pulling his hair while his other hand was clutching onto Dean’s hips, sure to leave bruises later.  

“Please please please, alpha. M-mate me, alpha. Wa- uh-want to be bred up.” Fuck, Dean was so close. He could feel the alpha’s rhythm faltering, his knot catching on.

“I’m going to claim you, omega. Make you *thrust* _my_ *thrust* bitch.”

With one more sharp thrust from the alpha, Dean felt Cas’ knot locking deep inside him; at the same time, he felt sharp teeth sinking into the nape of his neck. With a loud scream, his orgasm hit him and then he collapsed onto the bed, his vision going completely black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUN. They're mated?! Whaaaaa??? What's going to happen now? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Peace out.


	7. Love always comes eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and more confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I've been busy. What can you do, amirite?

Dean woke up groggy and disoriented. His head was throbbing a bit, and his body sort of felt like it was being prickled. He turned to his side to see Cas snoring peacefully next to him. His heart felt like it was being stomped on. Whoever said love was feeling your heart sore has obviously never been in love. 

 

He carefully removed himself from Cas’ death grip and slowly stood up. He grumbled and blushed when he felt the soreness and wetness between his legs. They hadn’t used a condom from day one. He would’ve been worried if he wasn’t sure he was barren. He had to be. He was too big for an omega and he had taken suppressants since his first heat. That was sure to mess up somebody’s reproductive system up. He pushed the wave of sadness he felt at the thought. It didn’t matter anyway. Cas definitely wouldn’t want to start a family with him. He probably would regret the mating as soon as he woke up.

 

He went to the washroom and started the shower and stepped in. God, the water pressure was amazing. The soreness in his bones slowly started to loosen up, and he started humming. He closed his eyes and the images from last night started attacking his mind. They had fucked 3 times and Dean was starting to think that his hole would perpetually be loose. He wouldn’t mind that. His alpha would be able to slide right in without any prep. 

 

He realized that slick was starting to pour out and his little cock was starting to get hard. No matter how hard he got, he was still small. That made Dean happy for some reason. He trailed his hand down his chest, stopping when it reached his perky nipples. He grabbed a handful of his breast and started rolling it, using his fingers to pinch his sensitive nipples. He had to remember to keep quiet so his alpha wouldn’t wake up. He ran his other hand down his stomach, ignoring his small cock and going straight to his pussy. He could still feel his Alpha’s seed inside him and he couldn’t have stopped the moan even if he tried. He pushed in a finger and when he felt no resistance, he pushed in another one. When he couldn’t derive any pleasure from the stimulation, he got frustrated. He wanted- no,  _ needed _ something bigger, something that could fill him up with no problem. He turned off the water and dried himself off as much as he could, and still completely naked he walked back to the bedroom where his alpha was sleeping. He carefully straddled his Alpha, making sure Cas was still asleep. When he felt the already hard cock nudging his entrance, he sighed. One of the pros of being in a rut and heat- you were always horny. He pushed himself down on his alpha’s cock and winced at the slight pain that shot up his body. God, this heat was taking a toll on his body. He waited for any reaction from his alpha and when he only got a grunt, he started moving. Dean started with slow moves and then started fucking himself on the big cock. When he felt hands gripping his hips, he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and looked directly at his alpha’s lust blown blue eyes. He moaned loudly.

 

“You just couldn’t wait, could you? Such a whore,” Cas growled. Cas’ voice was rough from being asleep, his forehead had a nice sheen of sweat covering it, his hair messier than usual. He ran his hands over Dean’s thigh, digging into the skin there. Dean threw his head back and moaned. “Such a good omega. Such a good little slut.” 

 

Dean whimpered. He leaned down to press his mouth against Cas’, Dean’s hand held firmly on Cas’ chest. He could feel his slick all over Cas thighs and cock, and he shivered when Cas scooped some with his fingers and brought it to Dean’s lips. Dean obediently sucked on it. Cas growled and started bucking into Dean’s tight heat, one hand holding onto Dean’s hip in a bruising grip and his other hand squeezing Dean breasts. 

 

“Alpha alpha alpha, ‘m go-gonna come.” 

 

“Yes, Dean. Come for me. Come like a good bitch.” Cas held Dean down on his cock tightly. Dean shot his come all over Cas’ chest, screaming and panting. He felt his alpha knot inside of him, spurts of come filling him up and his stomach expanded with each spurt. 

 

Dean grumbled when Cas manhandled him into a more comfortable position but didn’t bother protesting. Cas’ hands were caressing his shoulders, his fingers tickling Dean’s side slightly. 

 

“Where’s your family?” Dean blurted out and instantly regretted it when Cas’ hands stilled. Fuck! Why did he say that? It just came out without his permission. 

 

“I don’t have one.” 

 

What? He hadn’t actually expected Cas to answer. He always ignored the subject when it came up. Was Cas opening up?

 

“What?”

 

Cas sighed. “I never knew who my mother and father were. They died when I was an infant. I grew up with my cousins until I left for University. I’m not in contact with any of them.”

 

Well, shit. No wonder Cas was closed off and kind of broody. Dean could understand growing up with no parents, but at least he had Sam. He couldn’t imagine having no actual family. 

 

Dean opened his mouth expecting to comfort Cas but he just started babbling.“My mom died in a house fire when I was young. It was just me, Sam, and my dad after that. My dad kind of shut off after mom and took up drinking instead of caring for his kids. I practically raised Sam and when… when I had presented as an omega, I think my dad just went crazy. He told me I was disgusting and a disappointment, that mom would be disgusted with me too. He didn’t care for me other than to yell at me and hit me. Sam tried to protect me, but how much could a kid do?” Dean let out a humourless laugh. He wasn’t sure why he was saying this to Cas, but he felt better. Cas didn’t look at him in pity, he just held Dean closer and started running his fingers through Dean’s hair. It was very comforting. “I hated myself back then. Hated the fact that I was an omega. I hid everything; used binders, took suppressants, scent blockers, just everything I could do. When Dad finally died from alcohol poisoning, I was completely ignoring the fact that I was an omega. Sam tried telling me it wasn’t my fault, that there was nothing wrong with being an omega, but I didn’t listen. I was scared.” Dean wiped away a stray tear that had escaped. God, this was hard even after all these years. He didn’t think it would ever get better, but at least he was accepting of himself now. “I wanted to be an omega so badly. I wanted an alpha and pups, but I was so scared. I only dated other omegas and betas and even then I broke it off before it could go for long. I tried to act like an alpha but it wasn’t what I wanted. You’re the first alpha I’ve ever been with.”

 

Several minutes passed with just the sound of only their breathing, Cas’ thumb drawing a circle on Dean back. Not once did Cas let go. And when Cas finally spoke, he made Dean look up into his eyes. 

 

“I’ll take care of you from on. I’ll make sure to let you know how wonderful of an omega you are. I’ll let you know every day. You’re my omega now. My mate. From now on, I’ll take care of you as mine. You’ll never hide who you are from me, and you’ll love who you are just as I do.” Cas whispered and kissed Dean’s temple. 

 

Dean was crying silently now. He wasn’t sure what else to do. This wonderful, amazing alpha had wanted him just as much Dean wanted him. He was afraid that Cas would reject him, tell him the mating was a mistake. He was scared that Cas would push him away and tell him to never come back. It all seemed foolish now. He was Cas’ omega, and Cas loved him. Everything else seemed irrelevant. 

 

“I love you too, alpha. I love you so much.” He leaned towards Cas and kissed him softly on the lips. He would never get tired of that.

 

“After your heat, I want you to move in with me. You belong with me here now, as my omega and mate,” Cas said.

 

Dean nodded his head, overwhelmed with happiness. “Of course, Alpha. Anything you want.”

 


	8. Frustrations and Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so turns out I'm not dead and is just incredibly sucky at having a schedule. You're gonna have to forgive me for that, but hey, new chapter amirite? Well, anyway, take this garbage away from me. I don't even remember what I wrote but I hope you like it anyway cause you love me.

He’s fucking done. He’s been sick for the past 2 weeks, and he’s not sure what the fuck is up. The heat had gone well and he had moved in with Cas the following week. There are still boxes in Cas’ living room and bedroom, but for the most part, Dean had settled in. And he’s never been more happy, except for the fucking sickness. It wasn’t even the normal kind of sickness where you were sneezing and coughing up a storm and thinking you were dead- no, this was even worse. Well, maybe. He was puking his guts out every day now and he felt nauseous and tired. If he wasn’t sleeping, he was horny. It was driving him up the wall. And worst of all was that Cas was looking at him weirdly like he was some kind of eight-legged creature.

Currently, he was writhing on the bed, the sheets scratchy against his skin. If he moved a little bit to the left he could feel his small cock rubbing on the inside of his thighs. He moved his hand back, the one with the black vibrator. For the past 5 minutes or so, he’s been unsuccessfully trying to fuck himself to no avail. He pushed the vibrator one more time, this time praying to God that it hits his fucking prostate. His other hand was rubbing his pussy, spreading the slick around. Maybe if he… fuck! Almost!

He threw the toy across the room and plopped down on the bed. God, why the fuck was this bothering him? He could just wait for Cas, but he wasn’t sure when Cas would be home. He wasn’t sure what the time was now. The days were just a blur now. He’d wake up and make breakfast for Cas, sending him off to work. Every now and then he feels sadness at the fact that he wouldn’t be going to work, but that would soon wash away when he realizes that he’d much rather spend his days with Cas, in their house rather than go to work and waste away like he’d used to.He hadn’t resigned yet and he was still getting daily updates but there wasn’t much he could do at the moment with being sick and all. Sam didn’t think the same way. He thought that his big brother was supposed to be his own man and not somebody else’s bitch. Whatever. Sammy didn’t know what the fuck it was like to be an omega. Every second you just felt the need to be loved, to give to your alpha, provide for your family- there was a reason omegas were the most loving. Sammy would come around though; when he realizes how happy his big brother is and how less lonely he is, Sam would realize why Dean chose this. Now if he could figure what to do with his stupid flu or whatever the fuck this is, that would’ve been amazing. Maybe he oughta see a doctor, ya know, get some professional insight but the thought of stepping foot in a hospital makes him wanna puke. Actually, almost everything makes him want to puke these days. And he’d have to wear some clothes for that. No thanks. He’s perfectly fine with strutting around in his panties and just a t-shirt; his nipples have been kind of sensitive lately, and Dean has no idea if his chest is actually looking puffy or if he’s just hallucinating but for the most part _he’s fine, Cas._

He sighed and stood up, rummaging through the drawers to find one of Cas’ old sweater. He could still feel the burn under his skin but for now, he decided to ignore it and wait for Cas. His Alpha would take care of him when he's home. The thought brought an involuntary smile to Dean's face and he quickly shook his head to dislodge it. God, he was getting sappy in his old age.

He stomach grumbled the moment he stood up and he chuckled. "I'm fucking hungry," he muttered. If there was one thing he was good at, it was eating every single fucking food in his vicinity. It was a gift really, no matter what his sasquatch of a brother said. He was completely graceful when eating- _fuck you, Sammy_. Dean quickly made his way to the kitchen, his hand rubbing his grumbling belly. _Maybe I should lose some weight, there's definitely a pudge there,_ he thought and then quickly dismissed that thought. His alpha seemed to like his love handles and extra pudge, Cas had even taken to rub his stomach when he was fucking Dean. He was sure it was an alpha instinct, to protect their omega and pups, and Dean secretly enjoyed the attention and care no matter how undeserving of it he thought he was.

Dean was in the middle of making PB&J and mentally going through the grocery list when Cas came home. The smell of his mate immediately made Dean happy and he was about to walk into the living room to greet the alpha when Cas showed up right behind him, his hair tousled and his eyes wide and excited.

"Dean!"

"Alpha, what's wrong?" Dean asked. What the hell is Cas so excited about? He wasn't sure if he was excited or nervous to find out.

"Dean, I was driving by the store today and I couldn't help but see the pharmacy and I just thought of how different you've been smelling these past few days and I just had to-" he cut off his ranting to ruffle through the bag he was a carrying, the pharmacy logo bright and shiny on the cover. "I had to get this." Dean was confused when the alpha first pulled out a package and confusion soon led to nervousness when he saw what the alpha was holding. A pregnancy test. But he coul- how was he- God!

"Alph-" The test was practically thrust into his hands, his alpha looking so excited and anxious.

"Please, Dean, just take the test. If you're not pregnant then that's fine, but I'm so sure you are. Go on, omega, please." Without a final word, Dean walked off the room, the stick practically clutched in his hands. Fuck, he couldn't be hopeful, not now.

Cas paced around the room waiting for Dean to come back. A minute passed and then two and then three. He was starting to get worried and was just about to storm into the washroom himself when Dean came out, tears brimming his eyes and the stick held safely between his palms. The Alpha took a step forward, his mouth opening to reassure the omega that it was fine if he wasn't pregnant, that they didn't need a pup, that they still had time, when the omega took a deep breath and with a shakingly small voice he declared, "I'm pregnant. Cas, we're having pups."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comment and let me know what you think. If you have any prompt feel free to write that down as well. 
> 
> I'm justsomeweirdbullshit on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
